


Voorbij de Blauwe Waarnemingshorizon

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Human/Contractor Relationships, Introspection, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: De keuzes die ze afzonderlijk gemaakt hadden verenigden hen: nu heeft toeval hetzelfde gedaan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond the Blue Event Horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870996) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



Blauw.   
  
Zijn ogen zijn blauw. Donker, donker blauw, net als de nachtelijke hemel van vroeger.   
  
Misaki weet niet of de naam waarbij ze hem noemt echt is. Misschien wel; hij is altijd stoutmoedig geweest. Misschien niet; hij is ook sluw. Maar wanneer ze in zijn ogen kijkt, herinnert ze zich reisjes naar het platteland toen ze een meisje was, naar een plek - hoe heette het ook alweer? - waar er geen stadslichten en wolkenkrabbers waren. De sterren leken te verdubbelen, verdriedubbelen, vervierdubbelen, hoe verder ze het wazige licht van de stad achter zich lieten.   
  
Wanneer haar hoofd achterover rolt en ze naar adem snakt, is er een ogenblik waarin het blauw van zijn ogen over lijkt te gaan op de hoge hemel, en ze denkt het oude firmament uit haar jeugd te zien.   
  
Dan verandert de kleur, vervaagt de glinstering, en de wolkeloze hemel met zijn namaaksterren lijkt op die van de stad.   
  
Het voelt bijna als een teken.   
  
Ouder worden, verhuizen en andere plaatsen innemen. Verschoven, niet verwisseld.   
  
Dit is geen moment voor metaforen en overpijnzingen. Haar hoofd ligt overhoop, in de knoop, haar aandacht is gericht op haar lichaam en een soort inspanning en invasie waar ze, dat moet ze toegeven, nauwelijks aan gewend is. Maar ze is te lang een agente geweest om haar gedachten nu stop te zetten. Zoeken naar aanwijzingen, stukjes bewijs met elkaar verbinden, overal iets achter zoeken - deze man die tegen haar aan wrijft en onder haar handen kronkelt was eens haar meest gezochte verdachte. Op haar hoede blijven is de enige logische manier van doen. De enige waarvoor ze niet knettergek zou moeten zijn.   
  
Deze man, die haar lichaam bejegende met een fascinatie die hij meestal bewaarde voor exotische delicatessen, had ook ooit een vriend kunnen zijn. Ondanks de sluier van achterdocht die als de spinnenwebben van haar intuïtie tussen hen in hadden gehangen, waren ze zo dicht bij vriendschap gekomen.   
  
Maar toen - toen was het onvermijdelijk. Zij, een gewoon mens, een politieagente; hij, een Contracteur. Ze wisten allebei dat het eraan zat te komen.   
  
Ze weet niet wat ze nu zijn. Wat betekent dit?   
  
Naakt, verhit, zweterig, buiten adem. Ondenkbaar intiem - wang aan wang, hun lichamen op één lijn, _versmolten_.   
  
Er stonden tenminste geen leugens meer tussen hen in. Geen verstoppertje meer. Wat dit ook was, het was eerlijk. Twee mensen, een benadering, een omhelzing - een reünie van twee verwante zielen in een speelveld dat voor de verandering helemaal van hen alleen was.   
  
Vanavond zijn ze niet een juut en een Contracteur die hun rol breken op een deken aan de waterkant. Alleen Misaki en Li, zo buitenzinnig, dromerig, idealistisch - ze laat een ademloze lach los in zijn haar, streelt zijn schouder, en hij drukt een kus tegen haar kaak, vindt een gevoelig stukje huid om op te zuigen - zo absurd als ze maar willen zijn.   
  
Wie zegt überhaupt dat de sterren nep zijn?   
  
Misschien is dit juist wel het moment voor metaforen en overpeinzingen.   
  
Uiteindelijk zullen ze moeten praten. Niet zoals ze _hiervoor_ deden, de geschokte stilte van een verstoorde vakantie, de beknopte, gespannen bevestigingen, het besef en het overgeven van hun acties aan woordeloos instinct. Misaki zal dat niet vergeten, zelfs niet wanneer hij haar lichaam vult en genot haar geest. Maar dat is goed.   
  
Dit is wat ze hebben gekozen en alles waar ze voor vechten. Dit is de droom en het bewijs. Het is groter dan hen beiden, maar op dit moment alleen voor hen. Dat wat ze onafhankelijk gekozen hebben, eindelijk verenigd, bevestigd, gevierd. Samenleven. Maar geen conflict.   
O nee, geen conflict.


End file.
